


Butterfly Suoh (OHSHC)

by GoldenSapphire3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Butterfly Effect, F/M, Fantasy, Manga & Anime, Romance, big brother tamaki suoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSapphire3/pseuds/GoldenSapphire3
Summary: Tomoki Rune Suoh, yes I said Suoh, she is the daughter of the Suohs, and younger sister of Tamaki Suoh. Both of them have similar names since that's what their mother wanted to be. Tomoki, or goes by Tomo, is going Ouran Academy for the first time since being homeschooled by Shizuye Suoh, their Grandmother on their father's side. Tomo is hoping to make new friends, not ones that will make fun of her because of her eye color. Much like Tamaki, she has blonde hair and a fair complexion, but she does not have purple eyes, she has blue eyes instead. Her signature name in the Suoh family is Butterfly, so I shall tell the story of the Butterfly Suoh. (ORIGINALLY ON QUOTEV AND WATTPAD)
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Tomoki Rune Suoh

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
 _Class 1-A_ , Huh, this must be my classroom then. I opened the door and walked in, in-time for the bell to ring, signalling for everyone to get to class. I quickly sat down in the second row, in front of a boy with auburn colored hair and gold like colored eyes, they seemed unnatural to me, but not as unnatural as Tamaki's purple eyes. I cringed at his name, I was not used to saying it or thinking it in my mind, mostly because I have always been infactuated with my studies with Grandmother. I felt a tap on my left shoulder and I slowly turned around to see the boy sitting behind me, along with another boy looking similiar to him. _'Twins...'_ I thought  
"Excuse us, we were wondering what your last name was, it seems to us that we have never seen you here before." They both said in sync with each other. I narrowed my eyes at them and flatly stated  
"If you wish to know my maiden name, then I would advise you to ask the Chairman personally." Their faces were in shock at how cold my voice was and the look in my eyes. I have always been this way, ever since I was separated from my mother at a young age. Before the twins could say anything else on the matter, the teacher walked in, many booklets in her hands  
"Okay class, it's time to learn!" She yelled in a cheery disgusting voice making me want to jump out of the window and run off back to Grandmother. Unlike her and Grandmother, Grandmother is serious about studies in many subjects, while this one as of right now is out of place and cheery about learning, so carefree, as if there was nothing to bring her down. I smirked inwardly at the thought, it looks like I would have to keep an eye on her for father, just in case she speaks out of line to anyone or anybody, ones that are in higher ranks than her, even if she is just a simple carefree teacher.  
 ** _( Time Skip, After School.)_**  
I glared down at my phone after it died on me, I totally forgot to charge it last night since I went to bed early so I wouldn't be such a zombie for my first day. I sighed out loud, hoping that my text reached my limo driver. I texted him that I was going to be staying at school to find a place for me study at. After many countless tries to find a study hall or even a library, no luck, everyone was either to noisy or Rampaging Rhinos, It's mad to even think that people can even do well in this academy when there was no place to study. I decided to look for rooms that were abandoned, and if there is none, then I will have to settle for the garden. As I walked to my new destination, a old/abandoned music room, I reading a book while walking, the book I was reading, was about Physics in Math and Science. It was a pretty interesting concept, which I was thankful for, other books like these don't interest me-  
"Omg! Honey is so cuteee~!" I heard a girl squeal causing me to cringe in disgust  
"But Hikaru and Kaoru are so hott! Especially when they-"  
"Excuse me, may I ask what you two are fussing about?" I asked them, closing my book shut, remembering my place in my head. We stopped across from each other, only a few feet away from one another  
"You don't know? Ugh, newbies.." I quirked an eyebrow at her, my eyes turning a dark blue  
"A Host Club! It's the coolest thing for girls our age, guys... Not so much.. Oh! Come on Hemi, the club is opening soon!" They ran off, more like tripped over themselves in excitement, in the direction I was heading off to. I sighed, shaking my head, _'Girls these days... How did they even get into this academy?'_ I asked myself in my thoughts before continuing onward to my destination. I heard tons of squealing when I neared the abandoned music room, Number #3. Do they have more abandoned music rooms? I shrugged before walking to the big band of squealing girls, just in time for the doors to open, I heard a chorus of 'Welcome.' From inside the room. I rolled my eyes when I saw rose petals cascading down the ceiling... _'Isn't this supposed to be a Music Room?'_ I asked myself as the girls became almost like Black Friday shoppers, because they _**stampeded**_ into the room. Well then.  
  
To Be continued


	2. The Host Club

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
A crowd was now behind me, and in all of the 'excitement' I was pushed straight through the doors, well, doorway, but it certainly felt as if I was just slammed into the huge double doors. I caught a glimpse of a young man with jet black hair and glasses, carrying a black notebook with him. He seemed to be checking off the girl's names, even if that was possible with this huge horde of girls around me. I took a deep breath and tried to carefully escaping the crowd of girls the best that I could, key-word _tried_ to. I was bombarded by girls coming towards me, noticing how I was out of place, not wearing the uniform anymore since it's after school hours, plus it was a pain to walk around in general  
"Looks like we got a commoner!"  
"Really? Listen girl, Haruhi is mine, not yours!"  
"What the hell is she wearing? It looks like cow poop." I slowly looked down at my [Llama Shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b0/a3/0e/b0a30ed6eca0c6644b1e45f12d07b755.jpg), umm  
"Look, she has a butterfly clip in her hair!"  
"Let me see, let me see!"  
"She looks so familiar!" My eyes grew dark, turning them into slits, they squeaked in fright when they saw my I'm-Going-Kill-You-If-You-Don't-Leave-Me-Alone-Face, then ran off  
"Hmph, Wooses..." I muttered to myself, my arms crossed firmly against my chest  
"Name, and what Host are you visiting?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard someone talk behind me. I turned around to see the boy I saw earlier with the glasses and jet black hair. He looked bored, I don't blame him  
"I'm not visiting any Hosts today, I was dragged in here by the stampede of girls." I stated, gesturing to the girls who were staring at us, some with death glares, others with hearts in their eyes, weirdos  
"Very well then, name?" He asked me, his glasses glaring in the light from the room  
"I ain't telli-"  
"TOMO!!!" I cringed when I heard my name being called by my idiotic brother my father would call him. I was then crushed to a hard chest, it seemed like hugging to others, to me, it looked and felt like he was trying to squeeze me to death  
"Oh how I missed you! You should stop being cooped up in that room of yours, I never get to see you-"  
  
 ** _WHAM!_**  
  
"OWWW!" Tamaki yelled, rubbing the back of his head, sitting on the ground from the blow I hit him with, by the way, I just punched him in the stomach. My arms were crossed while I stood in front of him, glowering down at him, my bangs covering my eyes  
"Tamaki, I swear, if you ever hug me again, I will do more than just punch your stomach." A dark demeanor surrounded me as I said this, everyone around us staring at us in horror  
"Now if you will excuse me, I will be leaving now to study, unlike you amatuers." I turned around swiftly on my heel and walked out of the room, to the gardens I guess.  
  
 ** _Kaoru's POV_**  
What just happened? One second me and Hikaru were talking with our guests and the next Tamaki was yelling 'Tomo.' for some odd reason, the next I see is that he is hugging a blonde girl with a butterfly clip in her hair, and not wearing the girl's school uniform, instead a weird shirt about Llamas. Next thing I know, Tamaki is on the ground, clutching onto his stomach while the girl walked out of the club  
"That was... Interesting." Me and Hikaru said at the same time before glancing at each other, then back at Tamaki who was being swarmed with girls who was worried about him, even our guests left the table to see what was going on  
"Boss, you okay?" Hikaru asked as we walked over to Tamaki and the group of girls. Tamaki nervously laughed, which seemed painful since he just got punched in the stomach  
"I'm fine."  
"Who was she, Senpai?" Haruhi asked. Mori helped Tamaki up then turned to look at her  
"I will tell you after the club closes, we still need to do our job." Tamaki stated, his hand a fist in a determined way having all the girls swoon. I sighed before getting back to entertaining the girls.  
  
 ** _-Time Skip-_**  
The Club was now officially closed, no girls, except for Haruhi, was in the room, only us Hosts were in here, gathering everthing up  
"Senpai, can I ask who that girl was?" Haruhi asked Tamaki after a while of us cleaning up. Tamaki sighed  
"That was my little sister, Tomoko." We all froze up (Kyoya didn't), since we have never heard of Tamaki talking about having any siblings  
"You have a little sister?" I asked him in shock. Tamaki nodded, smiling to himself  
"Yep, she is actually Haruhi's age. She used to have a fascinating and cute nickname when she was little..." He told us, staring out in no-where land  
"What was it, Tama-chan?" Honey asked  
"Butterfly, every in our family said that her eyes reminded them of a pattern on a Butterfly's wings when you look into them." Tamaki smiled and looked over at Haruhi  
"We should all head home before it gets to dark out." Tamaki insisted, but we weren't done with asking questions yet  
"Why did she punch you?" Haruhi asked him, Tamaki stopped in his tracks, his eyes looks glazed over, his mouth was set into a thin-line, as if he was thinking about something  
"She doesn't think of me as her big brother sadly, she doesn't like affection, I never see her, but yet, I still want to show to her that I care about her, and want to protect her like most big brothers do." Nothing was said after that. We all left the academy, question swirling in our minds in wonder of Tomoko, Tamaki's little sister.  
  
To Be continued


	3. Cold Butterfly

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
 _"Mommy, where is Onii-chan?" I asked Mommy, running into the room, only to see her at the grand piano, teaching Onii-chan how to play  
"No need to fear Tomo, I'm right here. How about after I'm done with my lesson we can go and play out in the garden, would you like that?" Onii-chan asked me and I nodded eagerly. I skipped over to them to watch them play the piano. Mommy would start a piece and Onii-chan would finish it. I loved watching them play, it looked so cool! After the lesson was over, Onii-chan got off of the bench and picked me up, resting me on his hip. I giggled while he smiled gently at me before we headed towards the garden, Mommy watching us._  
  
"Tomoki, did you hear what I said?!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Grandmother staring at me, her mouth set in a thin line  
"I'm sorry Grandmother, I was thinking about what I should study for tonight." I lied right through my teeth. She seemed pleased, knowing that I always think about school  
"Very well, How was your first day at school anyway my dear?" She asked me. I was always the favorite in her eyes, since I was so young when I came here to Japan, they had hope for me to not think much about my mother  
"Boring, all the students there seem to only care about Drama and Socializing, I wasn't able to properly find a place to sit down and study, all the libraries were to loud to collect information about certain subjects." I stated boredly, staring out the window as I saw a limo pull into our circle driveway of the mansion. I glanced at the clock to see it was shortly after when Tamaki usually comes back  
"So I see, I will have a word about it with your father. Go upstairs and catch some rest before studying, Tomoki." I nodded, getting up from my seat in front of Grandmother before heading towards the Grand Staircase. I heard the doors open from behind me. I muttered a curse when I realized I wasn't in time to escape my brother. Without a second thought, I hurried up the stair case, knowing Tamaki was staring at me since his maid was talking to him in a pleasant manner. This is what he always did whenever he caught me from going up the stair case. I heard heavy footsteps trailing after me, this meant he was running after me, trying to communicate with me again. I made a tsk sound with my mouth before turning a corner, causing him to run straight into the wall  
"Ouch!" I sighed and stopped walking. I turned around to see him rubbing his nose, probably from the impact of the wall  
"What do you want?" I asked him, my eyes cold in distaste for him  
"I just wanted to see you, Tomo." My eyes turned into slits  
"Don't call me that."  
  
 _"Mommy, why did you name me Tomoki and Onii-chan Tamaki?" I asked Mommy as she was reading me a story before bed  
"I have always liked those names, so when your big brother came into this world I named him Tamaki, then when you came along, I named you, Tomoki." She told me with a soft smile, kissing the top of my head._

Tamaki sighed  
"You saw me already, you have no need to see me again." I told him coldly, turning on my heel and walking to my room, leaving him there, speechless.  
  
To Be continued


	4. A Suoh's Drawing

**_Tomoki's POV (The Next Day)_**  
I walked into Class 1-A, my glasses on since I seemed to lose my contacts yesterday- Suddenly someone bumped into me harshly, having me fall to the ground, my bag falling out of my clutches and onto the floor next to me, spilling some of it's contents. I growled in annoyance and looked up to see who pushed me down so I could scold them. In front of me I saw Kaoru and I scowled at him  
"What do you think you're doing imbecile?!" I asked him, when he started to pick up my books, but stopped when he spotted a drawing of my mother. My eyes widened and lunged to grab for it, only for him to retract his hand, the drawing in his hand  
"Give it back Asswhole!" I yelled at him, the bell rung, signalling for us to get into our seats. My eyes in slits, I watched Kaoru scurry off to his seat as I hurriedly gathered my stuff and ran to my seat, sitting down, just in time for the teacher to walk in.  
  
 ** _Kaoru's POV_**  
"What did you do?" Hikaru asked me, noticing how I bumped into Tomoki  
"Accidently bumped into Tomoki." I whispered to him, warning him to keep our voices down since we sat right behind her. Haruhi wasn't paying attention to us since she was paying attention to the teacher  
"What is that in your hand?" He asked me, gesturing to the drawing  
"A drawing, I guess Tomoki made it, the details in the woman's face is truly amazing, that means that Tomoki knew this woman, I will ask Tamaki about it before the club starts." I decided and he nodded  
"Good luck with that, and make she doesn't kill you before the club, I need my partner in crime." He told me with a smirk and I mirrored it.  
  
 ** _(Time Skip to Before Club Hours)_**  
"Yo Boss, we have a question for you!" Me and Hikaru yelled for Tamaki who was in his depressing corner, from being shot down as Haruhi's Father once again  
"Huh?" Tamaki slowly turned his head to look at us, to see us both holding up the drawing Tomoki made. Within a flash, he was in front of us, staring at the drawing  
"How did you get this?" Tamaki asked us, grabbing the paper out of our hands  
"Bumped into Tomoki before class earlier, I was going to help her pick up her stuff, trying to get on her good side, when I saw this hidden away in a Chemistry Booklet, she looked like she going to kill me once she saw me grab it and run to my seat." I shuddered, remembering that look of hers, it reminded me of a snake  
"This is our mother..." Tamaki whispered to himself, we all gathered around him, peering intensely at the drawing  
"Why would she draw this?" Haruhi asked herself, his thumb on her chin  
"Wow, Tomo-chan is amazing at drawing!"  
"Yeah." Mori agreed with Honey in his one word response way of talking. Tamaki smiled widely  
"She remembers her..."   
  
**_Tomoki's POV_**  
"DAMN IT WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" I asked myself, scaring passing students as I stormed my way around the academy. I swear to god that twin, if I see him, he won't be able to see the next light of day when I'm done with him! I took a deep breath, _'Be calm Tomoki, calm down, you don't want to cause a scene.'_ I told myself, taking deep breaths. I leaned against the wall, holding my book close to my chest. _'Now only if my limo driver would get here faster, I wouldn't have to spend my time looking for that idiot!'._ I heard voices coming towards my direction, I could tell they were girls having me cringe _'Great, I have to deal with fangirls...'_ I thought seeing the first girl come into view  
"It's her! She was the one who punched Tamaki-Senpai yesterday!"  
"Who does she think she is? A princess?" I smirked _'Princess isn't a term for me.'_  
"Omg! I wonder if he is going to call me a princess today!"  
"No he will call me princess!"  
"He would not!"  
"Yes he will, sorry but I'm much pretty than you!"  
"Why you little-" I cleared my throat, ending their little debate  
"Would you two shut up? You're giving me a migraine." I stated, my glasses glaring from the gleam in the window  
"So she speaks!" One of them cried out, the other two nodded in acknowledgement  
"Who are you?" The ring leader sneered at me, taking my book out of my clutches. I smirked  
"Suoh Tomoki, and I advise you to give my book back if you do not want your blood to be smeared on the walls of the academy." They shrieked and ran off yelling 'Monster!' or 'Scary!', I looked down at the floor to see my book mark fell out of my book, I groaned  
"Aww man, I missed my place."  
  
To Be continue


	5. What it used to be

**_Tomoki's POV (FlashBack)_**  
"Onii-Chan, when are you going to teach me how to play?" I asked big brother, tugging on his sleeve as he was practicing in writing  
"Whenever I fully master it! Mom told me that I'm half way there, so don't worry, I will teach you soon." He told me, turning his head to look down at me  
"Yay!" I cheered, fist pumping both of my fists into the air, giggling. I saw him smile at me with a soft gentle look in his eyes  
"Kids! It's time for dinner!" I stopped my little vistory dance before grabbing Tama-Chan's hand  
"Come on, come on! Din din is ready!" I told him, he smiled at me, nodding. He got up from his seat, setting his pencil down before carefully putting me on his back as he jogged towards the dining room. I buried my face into the back of his neck, loving the way he always shone admiration through his eyes whenever he saw me, he has never yelled at me or called me 'annoying' like I heard other big brothers do to their little sisters. We finally made it to the dining room, to see Mommy chatting on the phone, seeming like she was in a very serious mood, sometimes Mommy would get like that when she is on the phone, I never found out why. Tama-Chan sat me down on my seat before getting on his own, which was on the left side of me. Infront of me was a plate with steak, carrots, a tiny cupquake on the side when I finish all of my vegetables, and of course, carrots. My favorite vegetable, I hate beans though, yuck! Mommy glanced over at us to see we were waiting for her to be done on the phone, she smiled at us gently  
"Go ahead and eat before it gets cold darlings, Mommy will be there in a minute." Tama-Chan nodded, before digging into his steak, I glanced at his plate to see that he had a bigger steak than mine  
"Aww, you gotta a bigger steak!" Tama-Chan chuckled, taking a bite of it  
"I don't think your tiny body could handle this, you will get a bigger steak when you're older, don't worry." I nodded and stabbed my fork into a carrot, there were sliced by the way, before hungrily eating it. Once I swallowed it, Mommy yelled  
"NO YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO TAKE THEM FROM ME! GOOD BYE **YUZURU**!" She slamned the wall phone back into it's place, having me jump in fear  
"Mom, who was that?" Tama-Chan asked her, concerned. Mommy sighed, running her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down, but I don't think she ever did, even when she walked over to us. She stood behind us before wrapping her arms around us, tightly as if we were ever going to dissapear  
"Mommy?" I asked her as she kissed the top of my head then Tama-Chan's  
"Don't worry my children, I will never let him take you away from me..." Who was **him**?  
 ** _(Another Memory)_**  
Today Mommy got another call again, and from what I heard from upstairs. Tama-Chan told me not to come downstairs until all of this is over, so I didn't have to see Mommy upset. So I agreed, but I still want to go downstairs and comfort Mommy! If Mommy is upset, then someone has to be there to comfort her, no one deserves to be alone! I heard a car pull into the parking lot of the manor, having me jump out of my thoughts. I walked to the window in my room to see it wasn't just a car, but a limo! Mommy told me that people who own limos are rich, but since Mommy doesn't own any limos, she isn't that rich, she told me she is using money from someome from her past, whatever that means. A man got out of the limo, along with a old crinkly woman who seemed nice but I kinda heard her yelling at the man about something. I hurriedly ran to the door and down the steps to hear that Mommy wasn't yelling anymore or no loud sobs coming from the dining room where the phone is at. The doorbell rung, signalling they got to the front door  
"I got it!" I yelled  
"Tomoki don't you dare open that door!" I heard Mommy yell back to me, followed by heavy footsteps, but it was to late, I already opened the door  
"Hi!" I greeted the strangers with a smile  
"Who are you?" The man's eyes widened when he saw me, he was really tall! I was 8, almost 9 and yet I only met the middle of his stomach. Yeah I know, I don't act my age, but I like myself better this way!  
"I'm Yuzuru Suoh, I'm here to see your mother, is she home?" He asked me. Yuzuru? He is the man that made Mommy cry! I glared at him  
"No! You aren't aloud, you made Mommy cry!" I yelled at him when I heard Mommy run towards me  
"Tomoki! Get away from them right now!" I turned around to see her eyes were glassy with un shed tears  
"Mommy?"  
"Ahh, Anne, it is nice to see you again." (Tomoki's and Tamaki's Mom's real name is Anne-Sophie de Grantaine, looked it up on Google XD) Yuzuru told Mommy, a fake smile plastered on his face. Mommy grabbed my wrist and pushed me behind her  
"Mommy?"  
"It's okay Butterfly, I won't let them take you or your brother." Mommy stated, her voice sounding determined  
"Huh?"  
"We have the papers for Yuzuru to have full custody of them, even if they have your filthy blood running through their veins." The Old Woman stated  
"Anne, you agreed when the time comes, in exchange for your hospitality, you will hand over our children." Yuzuru stated  
"Mommy, what's going on?"  
"I changed my mind! Gosh, Yuzuru Tamaki is only 14 and Tomoki is only 9, almost 10! Please forget about the deal we made many years ago."  
"Enough, there is nothing you can do Anne, Give me MY CHILDREN!"  
"NO!" I saw tears fall onto the floor infront of Mommy, having my eyes widen  
"Anne, now!" I got in front of Mommy, anger evident in my eyes  
"STOP MAKING MY MOMMY CRY!" I screamed at them, loud enough for everyone in the mansion to hear. I hear footsteps run down the steps, the music from the piano stopping  
"What's going on?" I heard Tama-Chan ask  
"Tamaki, get you and your sister out of here, now!"  
"I won't allow you to do that, Anne." I screamed when the old lady grabbed me  
"TOMO!"  
 ** _End of FlashBack, Still Tomoki's POV_**  
In a frenzy, I shot out of my bed, my heart hammering in my chest. My blonde locks falling over my face, as I stared down at my lap, my hands placed at my sides, gripping onto the sheets of my bed hard, almost ripping them. I gritted my teeth, trying to collect myself _'Don't you dare cry you big baby.'_ I told myself before punching the mattress  
"Damn it!"  
  
To Be continued


	6. Haruhi's Questions

**_Haruhi's POV_**  
  
"I'm heading off to town, Dad!" I yelled to Dad who was currently getting dressed to go to work  
"Alright sweety! Just be careful!" I nodded, smiling to myself before leaving the apartment we live in. Today is Saturday so I decided I could get next week's food shopping done and over so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. I was walking down the street when my neighbor stopped me  
"Are your rich friends still bothering you?" She asked me, remembering the last incident  
"I'm quite used to them actually, so no, they haven't been, I appreciate your concern for me Mrs. Lonary." I bowed to her in thanks and she did the same  
"Very well, if you ever need help with anything my dear, don't be afraid to ask." I nodded and she beckoned for me to carry on to my shopping trip. Once I was out of sight of her, I began to think of them, more importantly Tomoki. I can easily tell that they are related, they have the same features, except that Tomoki has blue eyes and she isn't like Tamaki. Now that I think about it, Tamaki did tell us that she has had a rough life, taken away from her mother when she was 8 1/2 years old and Tamaki was merely 14 at the time. But I wonder why she acts that way towards Tamaki, is she disappointed in him? But for whatever reason is the question. I have only met her once, and that's when she hit Tamaki. I was pushed out of my thoughts by so one running into me, having me drop my groceries I was going to purchase, them falling out of the basket  
"I'm so sorry-" I looked up, recognizing that voice, once I did, I was met with blue eyes and I instantly knew who it was and why she was called a Butterfly, because of her eyes. They held a pattern like a butterfly's wing. She was wearing a black light jacket and dark skinny jean pants, her hair was down which was a surprise for me, from what I heard from Tamaki, she only has her hair up in a ponytail. The hood of the black light jacket was up, looking shady as ever since we are currently in a store  
"Tomoki?" I asked her and her eyes widened. She hurriedly helped me pick my groceries up and put them in the basket, she stood up, handing them harshly to me  
"How the hell do you know my name?" She asked me, her eyes no longer showing any signs of the emotion from before which was concern  
"I-I'm in the club with your brother, I work as a host there." I told her, now feeling nervous around her, how is she suddenly able to make people feel this way?  
"Hmph, Crossdresser.." She mumbled to herself  
"No, No! I'm not a Cross dresser, I was just mistakened to be a boy when we first met is all! Plus I accidentally broke a valuable vase so I'm still in the club to pay off my debt-" She handed me a stack of money, well threw it in my basket  
"Then take that, I don't need it, you do. You're probably tired of his antics already, so take that to him and say you have paid off your debt, I know how he can be, persistent and a idiot." She told me, my eyes wide in shock. She began to walk away, stuffing her hands in her pocket  
"Wait! I don't need this money, I love it there." She stopped in her tracks, turning around to face me  
"How so?"  
"I can't really explain it, but, I have grown to love it there, enjoying myself for the first time in years." I told her, walking towards her, and handed the money back to her  
"But, I do want something, something you can give me." I told her and she raised an eyebrow at me  
"Answers, answers as to why you're this way, you can tell me little by little, Tomoki." I told her and she sighed, looking around  
"Fine, think of it as payment of me showing interest in you and bumping into you like that." I nodded  
"But not here, to many people around, plus, too many fanboys." She glanced over at a corner, my line of sight following after to see boy huddled together, drooling  
"Are you a celebrity or something."  
"Something like that, been tailing me since I started to go to Ouran, let's go pay for your stuff." She told me and I nodded, following after her towards the registers.  
 ** _(Time Skip)_**  
  
"So, what did you want to know?" She asked me, sipping on some tea I made for her. We were currently in my apartment, the only place we could find that didn't have her 'fanboys' after her  
"First, what were you doing in a store for commoner's like me?" I asked her and she choked on her tea and started to hit her chest, obviously caught off guard  
"Buying some things, like paper and pencils, since I'm not aloud to." Wait, what?  
"I tend to draw people from my past that I have seen from dreams, my grandmother prohibited me from drawing, but I never stopped, when she had her back turned, I would doodle on my hand. I soon got tired of that, and began to go to stores that weren't meant for the wealthy, hence why I ran into you there." She explained  
"Oh, so I see, even you have boundaries." She nodded and sighed, sipping on her tea once more  
"But I'm used to it, grandmother always told me that I was going to be taught right for now on, saying that I would be married off to a prince who would never know about my 'dirty blood'."   
"Dirty blood?" She lightly laughed, shaking her head as if laughing from a memory. That was the first time I heard her laugh, even though it was just lightly  
"She used to always call us that after me and Tamaki were moved to Japan, saying of how our mother was a dirty wench."   
"That's terrible."  
"It kinda is, but after some time, I started to believe her, I thought about it, why would my mother trade me off to my father along with Tamaki, I never found the answer to that question, and I'm still searching, so she might be a dirty wench, or not." She ran her hands through her hair, sighing to herself  
"Funny of how things turned out from my carefree life." She thought aloud   
"Can I ask you another question?"  
"You have a mouth do you?" I cringed at her rudeness and she sighed again, looking up at me  
"Sorry, I'm just used to grandmother saying that to me when I say something like that, saying how it was 'Proper' and shit like that." I nodded in understandment  
"And yes, you may, go ahead." I took a deep breath  
  
"Why do you treat Tamaki like you do?"  
  
To Be continued


	7. Target

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What I mean is, well, I don't for sure as to why I dislike him, you could say... After so many years of hearing my grandmother say of how he was and how he wasn't going to survive in this cruel world, I begun to believe her, it's like it's drilled into my head, no matter what I think or say will change that." I placed my tea cup down, sighing deeply  
"Wow."  
"It isn't really anything amazing, really. I better be heading off before grandmother has my head." I stood up and grabbed my jacket before putting it on  
"Wait, Tomoki, may I make a request?" Haruhi asked me, getting up as well  
"What do you need, money?"  
"No, no! I wanted to ask you, if you could, or would be willing to, come by the club, try to do something different. Your grandmother has no authority over you when you're at school, only when you're at home." Haruhi told me and I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about it  
"I will think about it, but I must warn ya, don't get your hopes up." I decided  
"By the way, the tea was good, you might want to open a tea shop in the near future." I told her before walking out the door  
"Did she just... Compliment me?" I smirked when I heard her ask herself that before closing the door.  
 ** _(Time Skip, Next Day)_**  
  
"Miss Suoh, what is the equation to X?"  
  
"The Quadratic **Formula** Explained. Often, the simplest way to solve "ax2\+ bx + c = 0" for the value of **x** is to factor the quadratic, set each factor equal to zero, and then solve each factor. But sometimes the quadratic is too messy, or it doesn't factor at all, or you just don't feel like factoring."

"Miss Suoh, that was quite, impressive. Please, write that on the board for me." I sighed and got up from my seat before walking to the chalkboard and writing the equation  
  
"Thank you Miss Suoh." I walked back to my seat and sat down, drumming my fingers against the desk  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Hey, that was quite impressive, you totally caught her off guard." I heard one of the orange headed twins ask me  
  
"Yeah, she barely managed to finish her sentence when you started talking..." I rolled my eyes at the other twin who was on my right behind me  
  
"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and that's Kaoru, my twin brother." I rolled my eyes at him  
  
"I can tell that you're twins, mischevious ones infact. What do you want?" I asked them and sly smirks appeared on both of their faces  
  
"For you to become our new toy-" The bell rang, literally saving me from these two idiots. I got up from my seat, my stupid dress fluffing out as I did so. I'm gonna remember to ask Dad about the stupid girl uniforms, I look like a slice of lemon!  
  
"Hell no Hitachiins, now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to lunch where all the normal people are at." I told them, my eyes narrowed. They gulped at me and hurried along. I sighed, thank god they are gone. I exit the classroom, walking by some dudes who were snickering in my direction, I ignored them and continued on my way. Once I was a few hallways away from the courtyard where I will be having my lunch, a hand grabbed on my wrist, stopping me abruptly  
  
"Hello Suoh, are you lost? Do you need your headmaster daddy to come and get you?" The boy sneered at me in fake condolences 'Oh great, didn't realize there was bullies at this school.' I thought to myself before ripping my wrist out of his hand. I turned around the face him, only to see there was 3 more boys behind him  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To teach you a lesson for being here mutt!" My eyes turned into slits when he threw his fist at me, I dodged him by easily moving to the side  
  
"You're holding your fist the wrong way."  
  
"Shut up mutt!" I rolled my eyes when he threw another fist at me, and I dodged yet again. I won't be able to fight him when I'm wearing this damn dress! I knew I should have made grandmother let me wear something else instead of this monstrosity!  
  
"Your form is bad and if I were you, you would have taken me out already." His body was shaking in rage when I said that, we were finally causing a scene, having me sigh. I glanced over to see Haruhi who was with the crowd. Then I smirked remembering something. I hope father doesn't mind buying me a new uniform  
  
"Arghh!!!" He threw a punch at me, only for me to grab a hold of it  
  
"You're really getting on my nerves ya know." I said before jumping back wards, ripping my uniform off in the process. I threw it on the ground beside me, revealing the original uniform I was wearing when I toured the academy  
  
"Fight me asswhole." I smirked when one of his groupies came over to me, getting ready to attack. I round house kicked him, stopping him from getting any closer to me. He groaned before falling on the ground, holding onto his side  
  
"Oops, my phone was in that shoe, my bad." I smirked when I said that, not realizing that two more came at me. What had me realize was them yelling like indians screaming 'ATTACK'. I turned around swiftly, catching both of their fists, I twisted them in awkward way before putting their arms behind their backs and slamming them into the wall next to us. I swear to god I heard a crunch as I did so. Now, where is their leader?  
  
"Over here mutt!" I turned around, being caught off guard  
  
"What is going on here?!" I froze when I heard my brother's voice, wait, how did he know... HARUHI YOU TRAITOR I HAD THIS IN THE BAG! The leader paused from hitting me, now seeing Tamaki watching us intently, along with glasses dude, named Kyoya who was my brother's best friend  
  
"Tomo, are you oka-" I sent him a icy glare when he called me 'Tomo'. He gulped before shaking his head, he looked over at the leader then at the 3 dudes I just defeated  
  
"Well then.." I rolled my eyes before walking towards the leader, arms crossed  
  
"You're lucky that idiot over there just saved your pants from getting soaked." I told him, he gulped and scurried away, his crew following after him, one of them holding onto their jaw... Oh I did break something, oops?  
  
"Come on, it's time we talked." Haruhi grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards where the others were walking. I groaned, snatching up my ruined dress  
  
"At least one good thing came out of this..." I mumbled to myself, but Haruhi heard me because she laughed lightly.  
  
To Be continued


	8. Host Talk

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
  
I was led into the Music Room to see Mitsukuni and Takashi sitting on the main couch, eating cake silently. I glanced over to see Kyoya was scribbling something in his little book of his while the two idiotic twins tried getting a good look at it to see what was inside. I huffed when I realized I was surrounded by idiots... Except for Haruhi, she's an exception  
  
"Tomo-Chan~!" I cringed when I heard Mitsukuni yell. He quickly ran over to me and jumped on me, hugging me tightly having me groan  
  
"You have got to be kidding me..." I mumbled to myself, but Mitsukuni didn't hear it  
  
"Do you want to eat some cake with me?" He asked me and I froze. I sneered at him, having him cower back and jump off of me, hiding behind Takashi. Tamaki stared sadly at me before sighing, running a hand through his hair  
  
"Tomoki, these are my friends."  
  
"I can tell, they are idiotic like you." He went into his little corner and I groaned  
  
"Dumbass..."   
  
"Haru-Chan, do you want to hold Usa-Chan for me?" Mitsukuni asked Haruhi who nodded and was handed a stuffed bunny  
  
"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can just call me Honey!" Mitsukuni stated cheerily  
  
"I'd rather just call you Mitsukuni instead of a ingredient."   
  
"Aww... Oh! This Takashi but he likes being called Mori!" I rolled my eyes and nodded  
  
"Ahem, sorry about that." Tamaki came back over  
  
"Done growing mushrooms?" I asked him and he playfully glared at me while I smirked  
  
"Matter of fact I am! Anyways, off point here, we are here to ask you something." I raised an eyebrow at him  
  
"Since you know Haruhi's secret of her being a girl instead of a boy! You Tomoki Suoh must join the Host Club as the first Hostess!!" Tamaki dramatically stated, pointing at me  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to, club rules!"  
  
"I'm not even in the club so how does those rules apply to me?" I asked him and he frowned  
  
"So mean..."  
  
"Miss Suoh, you did barge in during Club Hours without signing your name and choosing exactly what Host you wanted to visit." I froze and gave Kyoya a icy glare, he gave me one back, his glasses tinting in the light  
  
"Oh! You also broke a classmate's jaw today!" Tamaki pointed out and I sent my icy glare towards him  
  
"Wait, she broke a dude's jaw?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Yep, apparently they were starting a fight and Tomoki ended it." I heard Haruhi state  
  
"Scary..." Both of the twins whispered and I sighed, shaking my head  
  
"Both of those had reason, so why should I-"  
  
"EEHHHEHHE!" I jumped out of my skin when I heard a motor running and saw a pedestal being lifted from the ground, a girl wearing the girl's school uniform was placed on top of the pedestal, laughing maniacally with her hands on her hips  
  
"You! This is like in a Story Book, a girl who has had a rough past but soon enough she will find her true love when she enters the academy, being dragged along on a adventure of a lifetime with her true love! But, she must face her past while her older brother must regain his sister's love and trust-"  
  
"Would ya keep your yapping and nonsense to yourself lady?" I caught her off and she glared at me, if looks could kill, everyone else around me would be dead, or is that wrong?  
  
"Hmph, names Renge Houshakuji the Manager of the Host Club here at Ouran Academy and you!" She pointed her finger towards me dramatically, she reminds me of a word....  
  
"Tomoki Suoh shall listen to me, now..." She started blabber on and on while I started think of the word  
  
"Idiotic? No... That's too easy..."  
  
"Be like Haruhi who took on the role of a Host right away!"  
  
"Because I had no choice!" Haruhi defended herself  
  
"Loud... Idiotic and Loud mixed together, lovestruck? Well she does keep glancing over in Kyoya's direction sooo...."  
  
"So you must take matters in your own hands like a lady-!"  
  
"Dumbass Obnoxious Lovestruck Little Fangirl!" I yelled slapping my hands together causing the room to go silent, only the twins laughter could be heard in the room  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"Why thank you, Madam, I do try my best." I playfully bowed at her and her face turned red in anger  
  
"What? You did tell me to act like a lady?" Haruhi caught herself from laughing while the twins rolled on the floor, barreling in laughter  
  
"Why you-!"   
  
"Renge, it's time for you to be off to class, don't want to be late, now?" Kyoya caught her off, having her eyes turn into hearts when Kyoya called her by her first name  
  
"Why of course, cya my love!" The pedestal thing came back down and once it did Renge ran out of the room, to class I think  
  
"That... Was.... Priceless, and I thought you didn't have a sense of humor Tomoki!" Hikaru huffed out, out of breath from laughing so much  
  
"I guess it was pretty funny..." I thought to myself, my finger on my chin, thinking about it  
  
"Renge's face was so red and was fuming in anger, I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears and nose!" Kaoru stated  
  
"That was awesome Tomo-Chan! No one has ever said that to Ren-Chan like that!"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Poor Renge, at least it was funny while it lasted, but I think you really hurt her, Tomoki."  
  
"Nah, she's fine Haruhi, Kyoya came over and saved his damsel in distress!" Hikaru stared cheekily while Kyoya sighed before sending a glare towards him, shadows appearing around him  
  
"Eeek! Shadow King!"   
  
"Kyoya-Senpai, please don't hurt them."  
  
"What's stopping me?" A smile escaped my lips when I couldn't bottle in my laughter anymore. I started giggle like crazy, catching everyone off guard, because they turned pale. I tried to cover my mouth to stop the giggles from evaporating out of my throat  
  
"Is she... Giggling?" My giggling turned into full blown laughter which I had no absolute control over  
  
"Now she's laughing."  
  
"Aww, Tomo-Chan sounds so cute when she laughs!" After a few moments I finally calmed down from laughing so much, wiping a tear that escaped my eye I looked up at the others who were staring at me  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't seen you smile, or laugh in years." Tamaki told me and I blushed  
  
"SHE'S BLUSHING!"  
  
"OMG WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TOO!"  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROATS OUT!"  
  
"EEEKKKK SHE IS CHASING US RUN FASTER KAORU!"  
  
"I'M TRYING!"  
  
To Be continued


	9. Operation SIBLINGS Part 1

_Hikaru's POV_

"Kaoru, how about we go find our toy?" I asked Kaoru when exiting our last period

"But shouldn't we be heading to the club?" He asked me 

"We will, but our toy first, club last. I have a plan." I told him with a smirk plastered on my face. He mirrored it even though he didn't exactly know what my plan was. We walked towards the garden, knowing that is where Tomoki would be at studying. Jeez, our toy was boring as hell. We sneaked into the garden to see we were correct. She had her nose stuck in a Geometry Text Book

"Oh wow... She is boring." I stated in a whisper and Kaoru nodded 

"No wonder Boss can barely talk to her at home." He stated also in a whisper

"Okay, you grab her while I get her stuff." I told him

"Why do I have to?" He asked me in a whining voice

"Because you're younger than me and more responsible." 

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Shhh." I shushed him 

"On 3, 1.... 2..... 3!" We both lunged towards her, catching her off guard. I grabbed her bag and Kaoru grabbed her, holding her bridal style. Hmmm.... I wonder...

"What the hell?! Put me down you shady twin!" She yelled at Kaoru

"Aha! Sister like brother!"

"WHAT?!"

_(Time Skip to the club!)_

We opened the club doors to see everyone getting ready before the club starts

"Sorry we are late, we had to go and get a package!" Me and Kaoru yelled, having everyone look over to us

"What on earth are you guys talking abo- WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TOMOKI?!" Haruhi asked us, now noticing Tomoki in Kaoru's arms

"Hi Tomo-Chan!"

"Screw you Shady Twins!"

"Huh, at least you guys have one thing in common, Senpai." Haruhi told Tamaki who had his jaw dropped to the ground in shock

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Tomoki ordered Kaoru

"If you promise not to run away."

"Why you-!"

"Tomo-Chan, please don't run away!" Honey told Tomoki

"Fine..."

"Yay!" Kaoru set Tomoki down on the floor which she sighed in relief

"Now, what do you guys want?" She asked us, crossing her arms over her chest.

To Be continued


	10. Operation SIBLINGS Part 2

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
  
"To get you and Boss to be brother and sister again!" The twins stated in sync which creeped me out a little bit  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww come on Tomo-Chan, it sounds like fun!" Mitsukuni stated and I rolled my eyes at the man-child, knowing full well that he is a 3rd a year  
  
"Once again, No."  
  
"So mean!" Hikaru whined and I scoffed  
  
"Come on Tomoki, at least give it a try." Haruhi told me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I let out a puff of air in defeat  
  
"Fine-"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Awww...."  
  
"You only have a hour to 'get' me and him to act like brother and sister again."  
  
"DEAL!" The twins yelled before rushing towards me and picking me up  
  
"Mori, grab Tamaki."   
  
"Hmph." Takashi grabbed hold of Tamaki before following after me and the twins. They threw both of us on the same couch, both of us almost bumping heads with each other  
  
"What now dum dums?" I asked the twins and they mirrored each others mischevious smirks  
  
"You will see..." They ran off to who knows where before coming back with a bucket filled with whatever  
  
"Hope you guys like crabs!" They threw the crabs out of the buckets at us which had Tamaki squeal like a girl while I just stared at them, my eyes dull with no expression. Tamaki lunged towards me to hug me. Once he was able to, but only for a second, I grabbed a grab and let it pluck his nose  
  
"EEEKKKKK!!!" He doubled backwards off of the couch having the twins double over in laughter  
  
"Well, that didn't go as you guys wanted it to, am I correct?" I asked them, standing up and brushing the crabs off of me  
  
"Where did they get those crabs anyway?" Haruhi asked Kyoya  
  
"We were going to use them for club hours, for a beach theme, and now we have to find all 100 of them."  
  
"100?!?!?!"  
  
"What exactly did you guys want to happen??" I asked them when they started to collect the crabs and put them back in the buckets  
  
"That both of you would get scared and hug each other-" I glared at Kaoru who squeeked  
  
"It was Hikaru's Idea!"  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
 ** _(Time Skip to after a hour)_**  
  
After many and _many_ attempts of failure, I still disliked Tamaki, and I'm pretty sure the twins scarred him for life  
  
"Good luck with hosting tonight.." I mumbled to myself when gathering my stuff together  
  
"Hey Boss, it's okay, these is no spiders anymore!"  
  
"B-But, they were everywhere!!" I rolled my eyes, putting my book bag over my shoulder which was sore from Tamaki clinging on it so damn much  
  
"It was just a projector!"  
  
"No it wasn't!" I sighed at them and looked at the time, _'My limo should be here by now.'_ I thought to myself before heading towards the door  
  
"Good luck with him." I called back to the others  
  
"Thanks! We will need it." I smirked before exiting the Music Room.  
  
To Be continued


	11. Afraid Closure

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
  
I was in my room studying about cultures when my door opened, revealing my father, wearing his usual suit  
  
"Tomoki, I would like to speak with you for a moment." I nodded, placing a bookmark on the page I was on before closing it  
  
"What is it?" He sat down on the bed with a deep sigh  
  
"You remember Eclair, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, my almost sister-in-law if she wasn't stood up." I stated and he nodded  
  
"It has come to my attention that her younger brother is coming to Ouran academy, and I would like you to be his navigator." I nodded  
  
"Understood, when is he coming?"  
  
"2 weeks from now, his name is Alphonse Tonnerre, and if all goes well, me and his parents would like to put both of you in a arrange marriage together, but that's if all goes well." He stood up, dusting imaginary dust off his pants  
  
"Thank you for your time, Tomoki." He walked out, shutting the door in the process. The pencil I was holding in my hand was shaking, and soon broke in anger. I threw the broken pencil at the wall in rage  
  
"DAMN IT!" I yelled in a whisper, tears springing to my eyes _'Why?! Why is father doing this?!'_ I tried to come up with a answer but there was to many of them that made sense that I couldn't get to the conclusion  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I kicked my desk, instantly regretting it when I felt a surge of pain crawl up my leg from my right foot  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" I fell on the floor, holding onto my foot in pain  
  
"Why did I do that?" I asked myself, I'm such a idiot! After the pain subsided, but I bet there was a bruise forming on my foot now, I got up from the floor and walked over to the door and headed towards one of the many bathrooms except this one held medical supplies. On my way there, many maids asked me I was okay and I would brush them off saying of how I just got a blister from my desk, which was half true. I was about to enter the bathroom when Tamaki saw me  
  
"Tomoki!" He called out to me and I cursed profanities under neath my breath. I heard him run towards me, probably still wearing his school uniform  
  
"What are you do- You're bleeding..." Huh? I looked down at my foot to see I was indeed bleeding and it was soaking through my white sock  
  
"I must have hit it harder than I thought." I mumbled to myself, but Tamaki heard it  
  
"Come on, I will help you." He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and picked me up, setting me on the island. He slowly took off my sock causing me to hiss in pain from the fabric rubbing against the wound  
  
"Ruined that pair of socks." He threw the bloody sock away in the trash canister before wetting a wash cloth to clean up the blood  
  
"What happened? I heard you yelling in your room which is not normal for you." He asked me while I stayed silent, my eyes glued onto my hands. He grabbed some antibiotics and dabbed some of it onto a new rag that didn't have the blood on it. He slowly dabbed it onto my wound on my foot, which was a gash that would have fit perfectly to my mechanical pull out secondary desk, which is what I guess I kicked  
  
"You can tell me you know, I won't tell anybody of this incident, especially not Grandmother." He told me, wrapping my foot up in a bandage before tying it tightly  
  
"There, all don-" I lunged towards him, wrapping my arms around his and burying my face into his chest as I cried. I felt him stiffen in shock at my sudden action, not used to me hugging him  
  
"Tomoki?" He asked in question and worry. He sighed softly before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back  
  
"H-He... H-He-"  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be okay..." He soothed me, rubbing my back to try and calm me down. After a few minutes of me crying and soaking Tamaki's shirt, I gently pulled away, wiping my eyes from any stray tears  
  
"What's going on? I have never seen you so upset before." Tamaki asked me and I hiccuped  
  
"Tamaki, please don't get mad when I tell you." I told him, slowly looking up at him  
  
"Why would I get mad?"  
  
"Just tell me you won't get mad." I asked of him and he nodded slowly  
  
"Father arranged a marriage between me and Alphonse Tonnerre." His eyes widened in shock  
  
"You mean-.... Eclair's brother?" I nodded my head in confirmation  
  
"Yes, I kicked my desk in anger, which is why my foot was injured because of my emotions taking control of me." I told him, now noticing he was shaking in anger  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Tamaki declared, now in full big brother protective mode  
  
"You can't, no matter what we do, it won't change his mind, trust me on this. He may have said to me if all goes well but I know full well that he was lying." Tamaki let out a growl in rage  
  
"When is the brat coming?!"  
  
"2 weeks from now, and he is attending Ouran and I'm supposed to be his navigator." I explained to him  
  
"Damn it!" I sighed, running my hand down my face in anguish  
  
"Tamaki, I'm afraid of what is going to happen. I'm afraid of being alone with someone I don't love and barely know."  
  
To Be continued


	12. Saturday Host Club Part 1

  
**_Tomoki's POV (The Next Day, Saturday)_**  
  
I woke up to my alarm going off, having me groan in annoyance. I slowly opened my eyes and turned, looking at the time on the clock, _7:30 AM_ , it read. I yawned and sat up, stretching. I swung my legs over my king-sized bed and stood up, still feeling drowsy from yesterday. I didn't get much sleep last night due to me and Tamaki talking for the most of it. Tamaki was outraged hearing the news about me having a fiance, but knew he couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard he tried. It was a little awkward when we talked to each other, since we aren't used to having the brother-sister like bond like we had those so many years ago. I walked over to my walk in closet and pulled out my outfit for the day and headed to my extended bathroom space. I walked, setting my clothing on the toilet seat along with my shoes, socks, etc. I stripped down out of my nightgown before turning on the shower, waiting for it to be at the wanted temperature I wanted it to be before hopping in, closing the silky black curtain just incase someone was to walk in on me. When I was finished up getting the conditioner out of my hair, I heard Grandmother's voice  
  
"Tomoki dear, you in here?" I heard her ask me, opening the bathroom door  
  
"Yes Grandmother." I answered her, my voice cold and laced with drowsiness  
  
"You sound tired, where you up all night studying?" She asked me, and I knew, even when I couldn't see her, her face was set in approval  
  
"Yes." I lied, smiling to myself. Good thing she couldn't see me or that would have been a dead give away that I was lying  
  
"Alright dear, me and your father are going out for a meeting till 4:00 PM, meaning you have the mansion all to yourself till then." She told me and I nodded, then realizing that she couldn't see me  
  
"Very well, good luck with the meeting." I told her  
  
"Thank you, Tomoki, you will and always have been my favorite grandchild." I heard the door close having me sigh deeply, I knew that was aimed towards Tamaki. Tamaki is a big disappointment in Grandmother's eyes. He had failed her when he broke off the engagement with Lady E'Clair. Even now, I don't know why he did that, but it has something to do with the Host Club. And now, I'm engaged to her little brother, how convenient for my father and grandmother. I finished my shower and got out, turning off the water and began to dry myself off and doing my regular routine. Blow drying my blonde hair and putting it up in a high ponytail that had my bangs framing my face and was a little loose so it wouldn't give me a headache like usual. I put my outfit on, and headed out of the bathroom, throwing my towel in the laundry basket. We have a lot of towels so it isn't like we are going miss any of them. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the Dining Hall to see Tamaki there eating his breakfast, his phone resting beside him as if he was talking to someone. I sat down across from him and began to eat my breakfast that was only a little hot but didn't mind mentioning it to the maids and butlers around us, awaiting instructions. Me and Tamaki ate in silence, only Tamaki's Phone going off once in a while from a text message he was receiving and him replying to it. I finished my breakfast before him and got up, my chair making a slight screeching sound in the process, but before I could leave the room, Tamaki spoke up  
  
"I'm having guests over just to let you know." Tamaki told me, softly smile at me. I nodded at him, giving him the cold shoulder an old habit of mine that surfaced these past years since we were in France and moved to here. The only good thing about us living there for that long is that we both knew French, Japanese, and English. Since we sorta had to if we wanted to understand others. I headed back up to my room to draw since I had nothing better to do and I wouldn't have to always look over my shoulder constantly incase Grandmother saw me. I closed the door behind me, not locking it since it's prohibited in the mansion. I laid down on my now made bed, placing down my sketch book and art supplies onto it. I began to sketch.  
  
 ** _(Half and Hour Later)_**  
  
I heard a loud scream having me break my pencil in shock. Damn it, what the hell is he doing down there?! I cursed under my breath, now noticing that I messed up the shading just because I broke the damn pencil from too much pressure. I got up and opened the door and hurriedly walked down the steps, the loud voices getting louder and louder with every step I took. I turned around the corner into the Game Room, only to see the twins yelling at each other furiously while they played a game on the TV. I looked over to see Haruhi reading a book in the corner of the couch while Mitsukuni was talking to her, sitting on Takashi's lap while he held Mitsukuni's stuff bunny. I looked over to see Kyoya and Tamaki sitting on two other chairs next to each other, talking to one another. Ummm, who screamed? Before I could say anything, they noticed me  
  
"Tomo-Chan!" I froze up, watching Mitsukuni run over to me and jump in my arms, his legs wrapped around my waist. Oh god no.  
  
To Be continued


	13. Saturday Host Club Part 2

**_Tomoki's POV_**  
  
I stumbled slightly, adjusting to Mitsukuni's weight. I leaned against the doorway for support, not being the strongest of people when it comes to carrying somebody. Everyone's eyes were now on me and Mitsukuni, having me groan in annoyance  
  
"Tomo, what are you doing down here?" Tamaki asked me, surprised that I came out of my room. I carefully set Mitsukuni down, brushing imaginary dust off of me  
  
"Heard a scream-"  
  
"Told ya that your scream sounded feminine!" Hikaru stated, pointing his finger at Kaoru laughing loudly who looked embarrassed by his red flaming cheeks and ears  
  
"The zombie scared me!"  
  
"Girly girly!" Hikaru chanted having me roll my eyes, walking over to them  
  
"Ya know, all boys scream like girls. So you have no say in the matter." I told him coldly, hands on my hips and smirking at him which made him shudder involuntarily  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Hikaru scratched the back of his head, pausing the game they were playing before they were eaten alive   
  
"Besides, hasn't Tamaki told you guys to be quiet while I am studying?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow. They were about to answer but stopped, noticing of how I didn't call Tamaki a insolent name like I usually do, the others noticed this as well  
  
"Wait, you didn't call-" I caught Kaoru off rudely, not wanting to tell them what happened last night  
  
"Blah blah blah, I'm leaving you girls to your 'horrifying' game. Once again, don't come in my room or be too loud or I will bring my baton down here WHACK you with it." I put the emphasize in whack for demonstration. Their eyes grew wide in horror, not knowing that I owned a weapon  
  
"YES MA'AM!" They stated hurriedly, saluting me before quietly going back to their game, Kaoru getting eaten instantly. I sighed, shaking my head and looked over at the others, them casually going back to what they were doing. I walked out of the room, only to hear a girly scream, only this time it belonged to Hikaru. I walked back in, leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed. Hikaru gulped, knowing that I heard him. I put my index finger to my lips and made a 'shhhh' sound before leaving with no more interruptions.  
  
 ** _Kaoru's POV_**  
  
After Tomoki left and we made sure that she wasn't near us, me and Hikaru paused the game and ran over to Tamaki, asking him what happened since the last time we saw them  
  
"What happened?!" Me and Hikaru asked in unison having Tamaki jump at our sudden outburst  
  
"Huh? Oh- What do you mean, nothing happened?!" Tamaki stated frantically, leaning back in his chair while waving his hands around dramatically  
  
"Oh come on Senpai, we know something happened between you two, she didn't call you a insolent name like usual and avoided the subject all together!" Haruhi stated, closing her book that had a bookmark in it  
  
"Did our plan work?!" Honey asked Tamaki, running over to us  
  
"Yes but no, umm.... GAH I AM NOT TELLING YOU-!!!" Hikaru hurriedly clamped his hand over his mouth and waited for a moment for footsteps coming from upstairs. Yeah, we were scared that Tomoki would beat us to death with a baton, who wouldn't? With no footsteps, Hikaru restrained his hand back into his pocket. Tamaki sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair  
  
"If I tell you, would you please not tell Tomoki that you know about it or drop hints?" Tamaki asked of us and we all nodded furiously  
  
"Very well then, last night, I found Tomoki walking to our Medical bathroom with her foot bleeding heavily through her sock, soaking it. I decided to help her, knowing full well that something was wrong judging by how she was walking and her facial expression. She was annoyed with me helping her, but didn't say anything. I asked her why she was bleeding and she told me that she must have kicked her desk too hard... Then she told me something I wished she didn't tell me." Tamaki held his head in hands, clutching it tightly  
  
"She was engaged to Alphonse Tonnere, Eclair's little brother. That's why she kicked her desk, because she was angry at our father, she now knew why she was now going to our school it's so she would be able to spend more time with him and be his mentor in two weeks at the academy... Last night, was the first time I have ever seen her so upset, she hugged me tightly, clutching onto my shirt like I was her lifeline. She showed emotion for the first time in years, and I wished it wasn't sadness." Tamaki finished having the room go silent in shock. Tomoki was engaged?!  
  
"If I just had married Lady Eclair like I should have done, none of this would be happening to her! She doesn't deserve this!" Tamaki shouted angrily, but we made no move to stop him  
  
"All of this is my fault, all of it, I'm still not able to protect her like I should have done many years ago and yet I thought I could now but I can't! I'm the worst big brother in the damn world!" Tamaki cursed in anger, not caring about us hearing all of this  
  
"I should have protected her, I should have...." Tamaki stayed silent after that, letting us take this news all in  
  
"Tamaki-Senpai, this is not your fault, you couldn't have stopped it, it was already decided besides, you couldn't have known. But there is still hope, maybe this Alphonse guy will be good for her." Haruhi told Tamaki, crouching down next to him so she could see his face  
  
"Alphonse is a snotty little brat, all he cares about is himself and the riches of his family. I have met him before at a dinner when I was still engaged with Eclair, all he talked about was girls and many things we would like to do to them. I wanted to cuss him out during that dinner, I hated being there, and now to learn the news that he is to be wedded to my little sister, who has been through so much already, just makes me want to punch the fucking wall!" Tamaki stated, lifting his head up to look at us with fury in his eyes  
  
"We have to do something Takashi! This boy is no good for Tomo-Chan." Honey stated, tears in his eyes while tugging on Mori's shirt  
  
"There isn't much we can do, all we can do is wait. They might call of the wedding if something important comes up." Kyoya stated, shutting his little black book  
  
"But what would it be that's so important to call off the engagement?" I asked, curious as to what he had in mind  
  
"If this is about Alphonse and Tomoki being engaged, I would have to say one of them falling for someone else or something in that kind of way." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses. We all thought about it for a moment, thinking that is a good idea  
  
"But who? We already know that Alphonse is a playboy and won't settle down with a random girl off the streets. Who would Tomoki possible love?" Haruhi asked  
  
"Yeah, she knows no one except for us." Hikaru piped up, crossing his arms  
  
"Hmmm, then we have no choice, we are gonna have to play matchmaker." Kyoya stated, looking around at all of us  
  
"Do you think she would be okay with that?" I asked them  
  
"No. But it's all we got, I would rather have one of you marry her than that brat." Tamaki confessed, standing up  
  
"Then it's settled, let's play matchmaker."  
  
To Be continued


	14. Playing Matchmaker, Kaoru Hitachiin

**_Tomoki's POV (Later that day...)_**  
  
I heard my bedroom door open slowly, having a small creak sound from it having me freeze up, now alert. Was Grandmother back?! I hurriedly hid my sketch pad underneath myself, my head snapping towards the door only to see it was the twins. I sighed in relief  
  
"Don't scare me like that you morons!" I scolded them, scowling  
  
"Oh, this is your room? We were just looking for the bathroom." I rolled my eyes, getting up and walking over to them with my arms crossed  
  
"Down the halls second door on the left, didn't my brother give you guys directions?" I asked them, raising my eyebrow curiously  
  
"He did, but we didn't know whick hallway so-"  
  
"-We barged in on you by accident." Kaoru finished Hikaru, having a little twin moment  
  
"Fine. Just don't let it happen again-" Kaoru walked past me, cutting me off as he walked towards my bed, where my sketchpad was lying at! I hurriedly grabbed Kaoru's wrist and tried to pull him back, only he wasn't having it. I was practically skidding across the marble floor of my bedroom as Kaoru dragging me since I wasn't letting go of him. I looked around, looking for my baton and noticed it was under my bed. I groaned, realizing that before I could even get to the damn baton Kaoru would have the sketch book in his hands! I glanced behind me, now noticing that Hikaru was missing. Where the hell did he go?! I asked myself and looked around my room once more, seeing he was no where to be found except for his twin brother who was extending his hand towards the sketchbook  
  
"Don't you dare shady twin!" I yelled, trying to pull him away from my bed again. Without my knowledge, I felt myself falling, and since I changed out of my boots, I was just wearing plain white socks, only having me slip and fall to the ground, pulling Kaoru with me from my body weight weighing down on him. I felt the back of my head collide with the flooring, having me groan in pain and tightly close my eyes. There is going to be a goose egg at the back of head for the rest of my life now, hooray for me. I opened my eyes only for gold ember ones to stare back at them. Kaoru's face was inches from mine, having both of our cheeks tint pink in embarrassment. My breath was caught in my throat, not expecting this to happen. My hand was still holding tightly onto his wrist while his other hand was holding himself up so he wouldn't crush me. The only good thing out of this was that he didn't have my sketchbook, but, this predicament was pretty awkward, especially for us. After a moment of silence, and the constant ache in my head, he spoke  
  
"You okay?" He asked me, concerned but still flustered  
  
"Yeah, just a little ache in my head, other than that I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded. He slowly got up then helped me up by pulling me up by my hand, that was clutching his wrist before but fell down into his hand. I nodded at him, letting go of his hand awkwardly and grabbing my sketchpad and turning back around to him, sighing  
  
"Fine, you can look through it, but as an apology for bringing you down with me." I stated, hoping that he wouldn't see some of the things I created on the pages. I handed him my sketchpad, and he immediately let his eyes fall on what I was currently working on. A piano with two kids playing on it, one was a girl with blonde hair and a blue butterfly clip in her hair and a boy with the same blonde hair as the girl. The kids were smiling, you could tell even though you could only see a little bit of their face. Kaoru smiled at the picture, knowing instantly of who those kids were  
  
"When Tamaki would play the piano, I was always right there, listening to him. He always told me once I got older, he would teach me how to play it since I was so fascinated by the music he played." I smiled inwardly, then frowned knowing that never happened  
  
"Why don't you want anybody seeing your creations? These are really good." Kaoru stated, flipping through the pages at the other things I created  
  
"Can't. I'm not even supposed to be drawing, Grandmother forbid me from it. Since I tend to draw things from my past and things I'm not able to express myself." I confessed, watching Kaoru flip through the pages with a interest spark in his eyes. He stopped suddenly, the drawing of him and the Host Club  
  
"Is this, us?" He asked me and I slowly nodded  
  
"Tamaki tends to talk about you guys a lot at dinner when no one else is around except for me and the staff. He speaks so highly of all of you, and so when I met you guys, I drew all of you and what makes you, you." I stated  
  
"You knew Haruhi was a girl?" He asked me and I nodded  
  
"Kinda hard not to miss, since when I was little I used to play dress up, occasionally stealing Tamaki's clothing and dressing up as him, even cut my hair once that looked similiar to his." I lightly laughed at the memory and he chuckled  
  
"He must have been your idol."  
  
"Yeah, but now, not so sure." He handed me back my sketch pad, nodding in understanding that I didn't want to dwell on the subject. I heard a limousine pulling into the driveway, alerting us that Grandmother and Father were home  
  
"I should clean this up before Grandmother sees it." I muttered to myself, walking over to my walk in closet and hiding it under some clothing thrown into the corner, Kaoru handed me the pencils. (A/N: My mom read this and it made me feel so uncomfortable! She even mispronounced 'limousine' as a fruit XD). I stuffed them underneath the bundles of clothing that I never wore. I stood up, turning around  
  
"You should go, she wouldn't be happy seeing a boy in my room." Kaoru nodded and turned around but stopped  
  
"By the way, you should open up more, it's bad for you to hold everything down, let things out once in a while." Kaoru told me, smiling at me. At that moment, in my closet, as dirty as that sounds, he made my heart skip a beat.  
  
To Be continued


End file.
